Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-19
June 19th Dads lost in the woods! The Scene opens at a Dark Forest where Satchi is expected to meet with Kirby. However, he notices that Kirby is practice sparring with another individual. Satchi watches from the shadows of the Darkened Forest as he spars with the other shadow. As they continue to spar, Kirby opens to this individual of how gradually his emotions and his stress seems to be slowly growing. The shadowed individual says that Kirby is not meant to be fueled by anger and he should find other means of channeling his abilities and skills. ((skip kirby satchi part forgot the entire dialogue)) Satchi soon meets with the rest of the team at the safe haven as Oblivious and Ashunera tells the team about Zentreya having a real sister. Her sister seems to be the root cause of all the insanity happening around Zentreya... including the assassination plot. Details followed as they grow more and more weary of the generals in the ALA Soon after, Kuri appears before in a different hair color and clothes, yet prepared for an upcoming battle. He tells the rest of the team that he will be facing the Don one last time and may die in the process. He tells them that it's an honor to stand by their side as he makes one final farewell to the team before entering the void. Within the void, Kuri speaks to the Don about when and where they will meet for their final battle, but before he has a chance to, the Don stabs through Kuri's stomach and tell him this all was an elaborate plot to make sure the Don was in full power and Kuri wrath remains as strong as ever. Kuri simply laughs and returns the stab into the stomach of the Don where both shows they are unaffected and recover quickly. The Don also tells that Psycho was part of this plan, as if it was meant to betray Kuri. Kuri just laughs once more and tells his brother to prepare for the upcoming duel at the temple. Later as Satchi roams around a random temple just to explore he comes across Nanoade. Nanoade invites him to her home and tells him about meeting her dad, Chipz. Nanoade seemed happy and satisfied with meeting with Chipz as she tells that Chipz told her that he still cares for her and does not want to put her in harm's way. She tells Satchi that it felt good and that she intended to stay out of the team. Satchi is ecstatic for Nanoade as she found some sort of resolve with what she had been looking for. However, Nanoade seems curious about why after this war, Chipz wanted red flowers. Although Nanoade wants to continue to train, she promised to stay out of the fight. Nanoade intends to keep her promises with Chipz, and tells Satchi g'nite. Satchi moves on to the club. Mimika confronts Scifri about why he even shared any information with Rob, but scifri insists he did not share much information that is already known. Satchi later has a chance to talk to Zero Guilt. Zero Guilt still showing signs of Depression and feeling useless, Satchi tries to encourage him to see the better of herself and how useful she is to others. While Zero Guilt is starting to accept her fate, she intends to keep herself as happy as possible. Satchi's offer before still intends to keep the promise to Zero Guilt and, this time, she contemplates on it as it may be a place she can call home. Satchi gets summoned by a suspicious person to Sombie's Campground on a one on one meeting. Karakov appears before Satchi and seems to look different. Satchi realizes that Karakov is Leviathon and Karakov assures that he has no intention of harming Satchi. Karakov asks Satchi whether he knows what happens when the three swords actually merges together. Satchi only knows that it may cure his curse. Karakov reminds that's a big "IF" However, Karakov explains that Azreal told him a long time ago when all three blades are merged, it creates the Blade of Evil, and two of the cycles, satchi went mad and gets killed by being corrupted. Satchi taken aback by this information, Satchi is weary of Leviathon's new info. Leviathan assures him that there's no other reason to possibly tell him otherwise. Karakov and Leviathan seem to be one of the same but a split entity sharing one body and both were archangels. Leviathan explains that this fate is entirely up to him whether he succeeds and avoid the corruption or he gets corrupted like the last two cycles. Leviathan also suggests transferring the corruption to someone else, but Satchi makes sure that he intends to pass it to no one. Leviathan, although not trusted, intends to not interfere with Satchi, but also warns him as earnestly as he could. Leviathan also tells Satchi to relay his message to Scifri to meet with him. As he was about to leave, he notices Miss Universe meeting with Leviathan. Leviathan warns that Miss universe should not be around him as he is who he is. Leviathan seems docile as he mentions his reputation may harm her's . The talk seems tense, but calm as Miss Universe continues to threaten Leviathan should he toys with the Universe. Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts